


Icing On The Cake

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-12
Updated: 2002-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark discover the joy of lazy afternoon sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing On The Cake

## Icing On The Cake

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Lex watched in horrified fascination as Clark ate. "You're not really going to eat that, are you?" Part of his disbelief stemmed from the fact that Clark and Lex were spending a rare Saturday afternoon together, curled up naked on the bed while Clark snacked. The Kents were in Metropolis, and Clark had begged to stay with Lex while they were gone, citing the last time he'd stayed home alone and there'd been the whole party incident. Martha whispered in her husband's ear, and Clark was allowed to stay at Lex's for the weekend. Little did the Kents know how their son would be spending that weekend. Which brought Lex back to his examination of Clark and his eating habits. 

"Well, yeah, I had intended to," Clark answered back, spoon hovering midway between carton and mouth. 

"Clark, that's disgusting. At least spread it on something," Lex beseeched his young lover. 

"All right," Clark drawled. In a quick burst of speed, Clark spread the spoonful of chocolate frosting all over Lex's nose, mouth, and chin. "There. It's spread." Clark was grinning almost ear to ear. 

Lex's tongue snaked out and licked the frosting that was smeared on his lips. "Tell me, Clark, what is it about me that invites this... spreading things on my face. First, Lana creams me with her can of Reddi-Whip, and now you get me with... Pillsbury Creamy Fudge Frosting," he finished, turning the carton around to read the label. 

Clark shrugged and devoured another spoonful of frosting. "Can't speak for Lana, but I think it's sexy to watch you lick your lips like that. Your tongue is hot." 

"My... tongue?" Lex smirked, wiping his mouth with his fingers. Then, locking eyes with Clark, Lex slipped his chocolate-coated fingers into his mouth one by one, sucking them clean. 

Clark growled hungrily. "Keep it up, Lex, and I'll pound your ass through the mattress." 

"Promises, promises," Lex teased, then reached for Clark's spoon. "Here, let me try that." Lex pulled the spoon and the frosting container from his dumbfounded friend. 

"Wait... you've never done this before?" Clark asked, shaken into movement by the loss of his frosting. 

"I'm afraid not. My toxins of choice in the past were a bit stronger than Creamy Fudge Frosting," Lex answered dryly, gently whipping the frosting with Clark's spoon. With a bit of skillful wrist-work, Lex brought out half a spoon of frosting. "This is going to make me sick, isn't it?" 

"Only if you eat a lot of it," Clark said. "One spoonful isn't going to kill you." 

"What about two spoonfuls? I've already had one," he pointed out. 

"Oh, I remember. And no, two won't kill you either. You'll only get sick if you eat like half the carton or something. I don't know for sure, I've never gotten sick." 

"Of course not, Clark, your stomach is just as invulnerable as the rest of you," Lex pointed out, his tongue flicking over the chocolate-covered spoon. As he noticed Clark's eyes riveted to his mouth, Lex began to get a glimmer of revenge for his earlier smearing. "God, how can you eat this?" 

"Easy, watch." Clark leaned forward, aiming for the spoon. He spluttered as Lex moved swiftly and frosted Clark's nose and mouth. "Lex!!" 

"Hey, payback's a bitch, Clark," Lex said, entirely satisfied with himself. Then he oofed as Clark grabbed him, rolled him onto his back, and settled over his legs. "Clark?" Lex wasn't worried until he saw Clark reaching for the blue and white frosting container. "Clark, what are you doing?" 

"I'm spreading you," Clark answered calmly, leaning down to kiss Lex. The young man rubbed his lips over his lover's, smearing the frosting onto Lex's mouth as well. Then his tongue slipped out and licked the spread frosting clean. "Tastes better this way." 

Lex had to agree, though he didn't speak. He merely nodded his agreement as his tongue licked Clark's mouth, cleaning off the frosting smeared there. When Clark's mouth was clean, Lex bit his nose and licked off the frosting there, lightly sucking the tip of it. 

Clark shivered. "Okay. We've officially crossed the line into kinky because you're sucking chocolate off my nose, and I'm getting off on it." 

" _Just_ crossed the line?" Lex snorted. "I thought we'd crossed it way back when we stopped using condoms except to make those water balloons that you threw at poor Enrique--he's still miffed, by the way." 

"Hey, he was the one watching us in your study. He deserved the soaking." Clark rocked on Lex's legs, gently rubbing their cocks together. 

"He's _paid_ to watch," Lex pointed out. "That's his _job._ " 

"Well, he can stop watching me." Clark rocked again. 

"At least he doesn't see... God, right there... through walls, like a certain person I could name." 

"It's not my fault I have x-ray vision." 

"And just who was it who cheated at _Guess The Underwear Color?_ " 

"I figured they'd be purple silk." 

"Well they're not. They're called lavender, and it just so happens I was wearing white silk at the time." 

"Well, I figured you'd be going commando." 

"Not that I haven't before, but why would I now?" 

"Because it's easier to get to your cock that way?" Clark said, only half-seriously as his eyes twinkled. "I mean, seriously, Lex. It'd keep you from ruining all those silk ones when I rub against you." 

"You're right--wait, how do you know how many I ruin?" Clark tapped his eyes again. "Right. I'm going to start wearing lead-lined underwear." 

"That'll chafe." Clark used his fingers and dug out a big glob of chocolate icing. 

"Clark, what are you going to do with that?" 

"This," Clark replied, smearing the frosting down the middle of Lex's chest and spreading it over and around his nipples. Lex sucked his breath in as Clark's fingertips brushed over his nipples, and then trailed down his chest again. The young man paused to get another glob of icing, and he trailed the chocolate down Lex's stomach and over his groin. Lex's cock was already hardening, and Clark dipped out more icing and spread a layer of it over the growing shaft. Carefully, he frosted Lex's balls as well, and then sat the almost-empty tub to the side. "There. Beautiful." He grinned down at Lex. "Do you have a camera? I gotta get a picture of this." 

Lex snorted. "Look behind the mirror." 

Clark lifted the mirror and grinned. A video camera sat behind the mirror. "And I thought I was kinky. I want tapes, Lex." 

Lex spluttered. "Right. I'm going to create the Clark Kent collection and distribute tapes to you. Do you _realize_ just _how_ many laws I'd be breaking?" 

"I didn't think Lex Luthor cared about the laws," Clark said, leaning down to lap at the base of Lex's throat. "I at least want a copy of this weekend." 

"Clark... your imagination doesn't do it for you anymore?" 

Clark growled. "I want videos, Lex. I want something to watch when we can't be here like this. Or when it's a quick touch or a fast blow-job in the Ferrari. Please? I just wanna see how we are together." He kept pressing feathery kisses along Lex's throat and jaw. 

Lex's fingers threaded through Clark's hair and tugged him higher, capturing his lover's full lips in a kiss. "Just kiss me, Clark," Lex whispered, his tongue licking at Clark's bottom lip. Clark nodded and kissed Lex hard, hands on his lover's shoulders, pressing down as Clark literally devoured Lex's mouth. Before thought shorted out, Lex realized that Clark must be getting worried about something because otherwise he'd never be so aggressive. Then Clark's tongue dipped down to run along Lex's teeth, and he stopped thinking. 

Clark kissed deeply until Lex's hands pressed at his shoulders, demanding air. So he moved lower, once more covering his lover's delicate throat with kisses before starting to lick the melting frosting. Lex's hand was still in his hair, pushing him over towards the chocolate-covered nipples, and Clark resisted, carefully and thoroughly licking clean every inch of skin as he moved down. Then he licked over Lex's left nipple, sucking it just once to clean it of frosting, then moved to lick around the sensitive nub with wide strokes until he narrowed in, his tongue barely teasing the aureole. Leaving the left, Clark worked his way to the right, cleaning the frosting with his tongue. 

Lex was moaning, writhing under Clark as much as his lover's weight would allow. He was rubbing himself against Clark, but the younger man seemed intent on what he was doing. "Sssh," Clark growled, comforting his lover with teasing bites. "Don't wanna mess up my treat." 

Lex nodded, swallowing hard and digging his hands into Clark's shoulders as the young man moved down, blowing over the trembling plane of Lex's stomach before licking the frosting off the rippling muscles. Lex was fighting the urge to come, pushed down the surging of pleasure that Clark's every lick brought to the surface. His throat strangled on the whimpers and the pleas that were fighting to spill out of his lips, and his entire body shuddered at the barest touch. Clark had him on edge, and they both knew it. "Clark, suck me," Lex ordered, but it came out more of a plea. "Suck me until I come." Clark nodded once and moved his mouth down to Lex's cock. He licked from tip to base, his broad tongue removing the layer of frosting with only a few quick, teasing swipes. He moved his mouth to Lex's balls, sucking each one into his mouth and devouring the frosting that covered the sac. "Goddammit, Clark!" shouted the extremely frustrated Lex. 

Clark heard the frustrated shout and quickly swallowed Lex's sticky-sweet cock to the root. The fingers of one hand massaged the velvet ball sac while the other hand slid to Lex's mouth. The frustrated man sucked hard on the fingers that Clark slipped into his mouth, knowing what was coming and welcoming it with grunts and a lift of his hips. Slowly, Clark removed his fingers and, throwing finesse to the winds, Clark carefully worked one digit into Lex, slipping in and stroking as he sucked. Each stroke let his middle finger penetrate further, and once he was totally inside his lover, Clark angled his finger to rub just once across Lex's prostate. 

An incoherent shout that might have been Clark's name tore from Lex's throat as he came. Clark's mouth was greedily working his cock, drinking down everything that Lex had to offer. Trembling and limp, Lex felt Clark's arms come around his waist, urging him to lift up again. When Lex's exhausted body refused to move, then Clark picked him up and settled Lex in his lap, back to his chest, his chin resting on top of Lex's head. Lex was about to speak when he felt Clark's fingers inside him again, stroking gently, stretching him. "Lex?" Clark whispered, asking permission, mouthing his earlobe. 

"Oh yes, Clark, yes." Just like this. Lex wasn't sure if he'd said the last part aloud. He must have, because Clark's legs straightened and supported Lex's body as his cock pressed carefully at Lex's stretched opening and then slid in. He realized Clark had used more lubricant than strictly necessary to make sure that he didn't harm his lover in this new position, and Lex's chest tightened as Clark began to rock them both together. Sweet and slow, the hard fucking turned to sweet lovemaking as Clark kissed Lex's shoulder, whispering in his ear as his cock thrust in and out of Lex's body. 

"I love you, Lex." _thrust_ "I wish it could always be like this." _rock_ "You always make me so hot, I just want to fuck you all night long." 

Jesus. Lex wasn't sure if he said that out loud, either, but it didn't matter. He felt like he was moving in a gossamer fog, everything was so slow, so ethereally beautiful. And if it weren't for the warmth of the body behind him, the strong arms that held him and rocked him on the hard cock thrusting in his ass, Lex knew he'd be dreaming. But no dream felt like this, no dream fucked him so carefully, like he was a precious treasure. Only Clark did, and Clark wasn't a dream. "Clark..." Lex couldn't string anything else together, but the name was enough. Clark sped up his thrusts, sped up the rocking, and then suddenly a large, warm hand was wrapped around Lex's hard cock and was stroking rapidly. "God, Clark, yes," Lex panted, arching his neck and inviting Clark's kisses. Instead he felt his lover's mouth and teeth, sucking and marking. Fuck it. "Ah, God... harder, Clark." He didn't know if he meant for Clark to fuck him harder, stroke him harder or mark him harder. He just wanted harder. And Clark gave it to him, doing all three harder, his cock slamming in and out of Lex's body as his hand stroked his cock harder, gripping it tightly and sliding up and down the length as Clark's teeth bit and nipped harder, sucking the skin over his teeth and into his mouth. Already there was red and the purple bruising would show soon, and the thought of wearing Clark's mark on him sent Lex crashing headlong into orgasm, his entire body shuddering as his cock emptied itself for the second time. 

Clark let go of the skin under his teeth as he came, afraid of biting too hard, Lex's name mangled by his grunts as he filled his lover with spurt after spurt of seed. Afterwards, Clark whispered softly, "Lex? Are you all right?" 

"Better than I've ever been before," Lex panted. He tried to move, but Clark's arms were like steel bands around him, holding Lex tightly to Clark's chest. He quickly gave up on moving and let Clark hold him. Clark rolled to the side, pulling Lex against him, his softening cock still buried inside Lex. Clark's fingers gently massaged the mark that was forming over Lex's throat. "Clark?" 

"Mmm?" 

"I'm glad you marked me," Lex confessed softly. "Nobody has before." _Nobody wanted to,_ Lex thought silently. 

"You're mine, Lex," was Clark's only answer. "Always mine." He cuddled Lex close to him, and he was asleep in moments, clutching Lex like a lifeline. 

* * *

Clark woke some time later to find Lex gone. He looked around and heard the shower. Smiling, he followed the sound and the steam to find Lex in the bathroom, scrubbing the sticky frosting residue off his skin. He slithered into the shower behind his lover, but Lex firmly pushed him to the back of the stall. "Hands on your own soap," Lex teased softly. "And get ready for dinner, I'm taking you out to Metropolis." 

"You're kidding! Lex, you don't have to." 

"Oh, I know I don't have to. I want to, Clark. If I can't show you off in Smallville, I at least want to show you off in Metropolis." 

A few hours later found the couple seated at the trendiest restaurant in Metropolis. Lex ordered for them both, knowing what his lover liked best, and when they were alone in the booth, Lex pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it across the table to Clark. "This is for you." 

Clark opened the box to find a Napoleon coin watch. He jerked Lex's arm over the table, and was both relieved and shocked to find Lex's watch still on his wrist. In answer, Lex flipped the watch over and showed Clark the engraving, done in beautiful script. Their initials were intertwined in a circle, along with the phrase _Always mine._ Lex's nimble fingers fastened the watch on Clark's left wrist, then he smiled up at his lover. "Always mine, Clark." 

Clark caught Lex's hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "Thank you." 

"Don't thank me, Clark. I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're all I've ever wanted; that watch is just icing on the cake. A mark, to show you that you are always mine." Lex returned the gesture, kissing Clark's palm and then running his fingers over the watch. "Now I'll never let you go." 


End file.
